Se délecter de son rire
by Violine
Summary: Rester froid, un Malefoy. Mais ne jamais le quitter des yeux, guetter chacun de ses rires. Sourire.


Bonjour ^^

Je vais une vilaine paresseuse en copiant-collant les commentaires que j'ai pu faire sur ce court texte sur HPF (sur lequel je poste toujours mes maigres écrits avec quelques jours d'avance dorénavant...) !

Ce texte m'est venu alors que j'essayais de faire une chronologie de la famille Weasley (et vu qu'ils sont plutôt nombreux...) à cause de ma fascination actuelle pour Percy. Je me suis aidé de la chronologie sur le site d'EHP et trois dates ont fait « tilt » dans ma tête : la date de naissance de Lucius, la date de sortie du premier Nimbus et celle du Nimbus 2001. Et voilà que mes doigts ont bien voulu commencer à pianoter frénétiquement mon clavier. Bon, au début ça ne devait être qu'un drabble, mais bon =° J'en dirais plus à la fin.

Comme d'habitude, tout appartient à notre déesse JKR.

Hypothétique bonne lecture !

* * *

**Se délecter de son rire**

* * *

Lucius observa son fils qui essayait de cacher sa joie derrière le masque qu'il portait même – surtout – face à son père et il remarqua ses yeux semblables aux siens que Drago ne pouvait empêcher de briller devant le cadeau que venait de lui faire son père, le tout nouveau balai que chaque sorcier rêvait d'acquérir : le Nimbus 2001. Lucius lui expliqua qu'il en avait commandé pour toute l'équipe de Serpentard et qu'il s'était déjà arrangé avec Severus pour que Drago en soit l'attrapeur.

« Merci Père, fit froidement Drago en accompagnant ses mots d'un signe de tête avant de s'exclamer beaucoup moins calmement. Avec ce balai, c'est sûr que je vais battre Potter, il n'a qu'un minable Nimbus 2000 ! »

Lucius songea amusé que son fils semblait trouver le balai du jeune Potter beaucoup moins minable quelques mois auparavant lorsqu'il le harcelait en lui envoyant une lettre par jour afin il le lui offre, mais il n'en montra rien, se contentant de sermonner son fils :

« Ne vas-tu donc jamais cesser de parler de ce Potter ? Je crois bien ne pas t'avoir entendu prononcer une seule phrase sans son nom durant toutes les vacances ! »

Lucius retint difficilement un léger sourire narquois en remarquant les joues rougissantes de Drago qui marmonna quelques mots dont son père ne comprit rien si ce n'est un énième Potter qui ressortit un peu plus distinctement.

« Je retourne travailler dans mon bureau, on se voit ce soir pour le dîner. »

Drago sembla se ressaisir et serra son tout nouveau balai contre son torse.

« Bien Père. Je vais tout de suite m'entraîner pour être digne des Malefoy lorsque je jouerais à Poudlard ! »

Lucius ne put cette fois-ci retenir le sourire qui lui monta aux lèvres et salua son fils d'un signe de tête avant de quitter sa chambre où il avait interrompu Drago qui faisait ses devoirs pour la rentrée. Il marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir et brusquement se cacha au coin d'un mur afin d'observer la porte de la chambre de son fils. A peine deux minutes plus tard, le petit blond sortait vêtu de ses habits de Quidditch et son Nimbus 2001 à la main, le visage fermé, mais les joues déjà rouges à l'idée de bientôt monter sur un si magnifique balai. Lucius se cacha un peu plus en le voyant jeter des coups d'œil autour de lui. Drago, constatant que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours, si ce n'est les tableaux de ses ancêtres, se dérida enfin pour sourire de toutes ses dents et partit en courant vers le parc du manoir.

Lucius adopta lui un rythme plus lent, mais néanmoins soutenu, pour se diriger vers son bureau au premier étage dans lequel il se posta à la fenêtre qui donnait une splendide vue sur le terrain de Quidditch où son fils arriva à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Lucius ouvrit la fenêtre, se disant à lui-même qu'il ne le faisait que pour atténuer la chaleur étouffante qui régnait en ce mois d'août dans son bureau, mais écoutant avec délice l'immense éclat de rire que poussa Drago en s'envolant pour la première fois avec son nouveau balai.

Lucius ne jouait jamais au Quidditch avec son fils. Il n'avait même pas révélé à celui-ci qu'il avait lui-même était attrapeur de sa troisième à sa septième année. Il ne lui dirait pas non plus que son propre balai en tant que joueur à Poudlard avait été le premier balai de la société Nimbus, le Nimbus 1000, si semblable d'apparence au Nimbus 2001 dont il n'avait pas pu détacher les yeux lors de son dernier passage au Chemin de Traverse. Il tairait le fait que l'une des deux grandes raisons pour lesquelles il avait acheté ce balai à son fils n'était pas qu'il était le meilleur du marché, mais qu'il était persuadé qu'en voyant Drago voler dessus, il ne pourrait pas empêcher sa poitrine de se serrer en se souvenant de lui-même perché sur son vieux Nimbus 1000. La deuxième raison étant que Lucius savait très bien qu'un sentiment de fierté incroyable emplirait son cœur à voir son propre fils attrapeur de Serpentard voler dans le stade de Poudlard, ce dernier tout aussi fier de constater la présence de son père dans les tribunes.

Lucius avait été élevé pour être un parfait Malefoy et il perpétuerait cette éducation malgré tous les sentiments contradictoires aux valeurs de ses ancêtres qu'il sentait souvent monter en lui quand il contemplait son fils. Il se sentait incapable d'agir d'une autre façon. Il cacherait donc la fierté qui avait grandi en lui alors que son fils grandissait et devenait de plus en plus merveilleux. Il cacherait sa fierté derrière des sourires froids, des phrases concises, de fausses excuses et...

« Encore en train de jouer au vieux pervers en épiant ton fils Lucius ? »

... Un certain talent pour l'espionnage.

Talent pourtant bien loin d'égaler celui que possédait l'homme qui venait de le faire sursauter en entrant sans aucun bruit dans son bureau, Severus Rogue.

« Merlin Severus, quand est-ce que tu comptes enfin arrêter de me surprendre à chacune de tes arrivées ? »

Le sourire ironique du brun fut l'unique réponse que reçu Lucius qui observa son ami le rejoindre à la fenêtre. Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers son fils qui s'était mis à poursuivre un vif d'or d'entraînement.

« Il est bon, remarqua Severus.

— Il est excellent, corrigea Lucius dans un murmure, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de son fils.

— Serpentard va très certainement gagner une fois de plus la coupe de Quidditch... Drago a intérêt à battre ce maudit Potter !

— Bien sûr qu'il va le battre ! Et qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux avec votre obsession pour ce garçon ?

— Je ne suis pas obsédé par Potter ! » s'écria Severus, courroucé.

Lucius cessa enfin de surveiller son fils pour fixer Severus d'un regard lourd de sens.

« Je ne suis pas obsédé par Potter !

— Mais oui, mais oui... »

Avec un sourire, Lucius n'écouta pas les justifications que Severus lui donnait, appréciant le fait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire sortir le professeur de potions de ses gonds et retourna son regard vers Drago. Il aperçut alors Narcissa non loin du stade de Quidditch, assise à une table de jardin, savourant son thé. De là où Lucius se tenait, il réussit à la voir fermer les yeux d'un air délecté alors qu'un nouvel éclat de rire de leur fils retentissait plus loin. Lucius sourit doucement et songea paisiblement que peu lui importait que la plupart des sorciers ne voient de leur famille qu'une famille de mangemorts froids, méprisants et corrompus, car il savait qu'ils étaient plus que ça.

Lucius aimait sa femme, mais plus que tout Narcissa et lui aimaient leur fils profondément et ils feraient tout pour le protéger dans le monde féroce qu'était celui de sorciers, mais surtout celui des Sang-Pur. Un soudain sentiment d'anxiété monta en Lucius. Il existait quelqu'un d'encore plus dangereux pour lui et sa famille. Incapable de lâcher Drago du regard, il pria Salazar Serpentard de toutes ses forces pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne revienne jamais.

Note pour le futur : ne jamais prier un fondateur d'empêcher le retour de son dernier héritier.

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

Je disais donc qu'au début ce texte ne devait être qu'un drabble, mais je n'arrivais pas à exprimer l'amour discret qu'éprouvait Lucius pour son fils et j'avais Severus qui venait me titiller l'esprit, je me suis donc résolue à l'ajouter malgré qu'il n'y ait aucune explication sur sa soudaine présence au manoir Malfoy. Disons qu'il s'ennuyait tout seul à l'impasse du tisseur et qu'il avait envie de faire une petite visite surprise à son vieil ami Lulu. J'ai eu du mal à conclure cet OS, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu :)

Oh et je me suis soudainement décidée pour écrire tous les noms des personnages dans leur version française. Je n'aime pas vraiment (Draco et Snape, ça claque), mais bon, ce n'est qu'un détail !

A la revoyure !


End file.
